Vivo por ella
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Seto y Joey estan casados y acaban de tener una hija, un fic romantico para los amantes de esta pareja.


**Vivo por ella**

Seto Kaiba, rico e imponente empresario, el frío dueño de Kaiba Corp., en ese momento estaba nervioso como un niño. Motivo: su bebé, su hijo estaba naciendo y desde la sala, el empresario podía escuchar los gritos de su amado Joey Wheeler trayendo al mundo al pequeño. Seto estaba por tirar la puerta al suelo, para reclamarle a la partera por tardarse tanto, cuando esta al fin salió.

-Fue una niña.

Le anunció.

_Vivo por ella sin saber_

_si la encontré o me ha encontrado_

_Ya no recuerdo cómo fue_

_pero al final me ha conquistado_

_Vivo por ella que me da_

_toda mi fuerza de verdad_

_Vivo por ella y no me pesa..._

Joey estaba buscando a su marido y sonrió al ver dónde estaba. Tal y como era de imaginarse, estaba con la pequeña Ángela. Mirando embelesado a la niña de ambos, acunándola en sus fuertes brazos. Seto levantó la mirada y le sonrió al verle.

-Gracias Joey, gracias por este maravilloso regalo.

-Gracias a ti Seto, fuiste tú quien me dio el gran regalo al ponerla en mi vientre.

Le dijo Joey caminando hacia su marido y su hija.

_Vivo por ella yo también_

_no te me pongas tan celoso_

_Ella entre todas es la más_

_dulce y caliente como un beso_

_Ella a mi lado siempre está_

_para apagar mi soledad_

_Más que por mí por ella_

_yo vivo también_

-Seto, tiene fiebre.

Murmuró Joey preocupado. Seto lo besó en el cabello.

-Calma mi amor, el médico nos dijo que pasaría, es efecto de la vacuna.

-Pero ¿y si le duele amor?

Preguntó Joey con lágrimas en los ojos. Seto lo estrechó en sus brazos.

-Yo quiero pensar que no le duele, Joey.

_Es la musa que te invita_

_a tocarla suavecita_

_En mi piano a veces triste_

_la muerte no existe_

_si ella está aquí_

-¡Seto!

Exclamó Joey al ver a su bebé soltarse de la mano de su papá y dar sus primeros pasitos sola, hacia él. Seto estaba tan impresionado como Joey. La niña balbuceando feliz, se agarró a la pierna de su pa' al llegar hasta él. Aún catatónico y con el corazón inflado de orgullo, Joey tomó en brazos a su hija.

_Vivo por ella que me da_

_todo el afecto que le sale_

_A veces pega de verdad_

_pero es un puño que no duele_

-¡Joey mi amor, ya para de llorar!

-Pero ¿y si no le gusta la escuelita? Seto es la primera vez que se separa de nosotros amor.

Seto le sonrió aunque él también estaba triste, su bebé ya tenía cinco años y acudía por primera vez a la escuelita.

-Ella estará muy bien. Ahí estará Daniel, el hijo de Yugi y Yami, para cuidarla.

Joey suspiró.

-Tienes razón amor.

_Vivo por ella que me da_

_fuerza, valor y realidad_

_para sentirme un poco vivo..._

No voy a llorar, se decían a sí mismos los padres de Ángela, viendo a su antes pequeña ya una niña de once años tomar su trofeo de alto honor de su graduación de sexto grado.

Qué rápido pasaban los años, ya eran doce años de matrimonio y once desde que tenían a su pequeño sol.

_Cómo duele cuando falta_

_Vivo por ella en un hotel_

_Cómo brilla fuerte y alta_

_Vivo por ella en propia piel_

_Si ella canta en mi garganta_

_mis penas mas negras espanta_

-¿Mucho trabajo en la empresa, padre?

Preguntó Ángela, mirando a su cansado padre. A pesar del cansancio Seto sonrió.

-Sí hija, estamos hasta arriba de trabajo en la empresa con el nuevo torneo de duelo. ¿Y tu pa'?

-Con el tío Mokuba, aún estudiando los planos de seguridad del nuevo juego virtual que están creando.

_Vivo por ella y nadie más_

_puede vivir dentro de mí_

_Ella me da la vida, la vida..._

_si está junto a mí_

_Si está junto a mí_

_Desde un palco o contra un muro_

_Vivo por ella al límite_

_En el trance más oscuro_

_Vivo por ella integra_

_Cada día una conquista_

_la protagonista_

_es ella también_

La verdad era que ni Joey ni Seto miraban muy contentos al noviecito de su hija.

Más le valía tratarla como la princesa que era o lo mataría. Pensaba para sí Seto.

¿Dónde metí la maldita escopeta? Era el pensamiento de Joey.

Pero la verdad, su hija ya era una mujercita de dieciocho años y, les gustara o no, tenían que aceptar al dichoso noviecito.

_Vivo por ella porque va_

_dándome siempre la salida_

_porque la música es así_

_fiel y sincera de por vida_

_Vivo por ella que me da_

_noches de amor y libertad_

_Si hubiese otra vida, la vivo..._

_por ella también_

Había crecido, ya Ángela no era más responsabilidad de ambos.

Ese día su pequeña se casaba, y Seto y Joey pasarían a tener un papel secundario en su vida.

Era agridulce la sensación.

Dulce porque habían hecho un excelente trabajo con su adorada pequeña. Agria porque ya no era más su pequeña, ya era toda una mujer.

Se casaba con Anakin, el hijo de Duke y Tristan.

_Ella se llama música_

_Yo vivo también_

_Vivo por ella créeme_

_Por ella también_

_Yo vivo per lei_

_Yo vivo, per lei_

******Fin******

(En _cursiva_ Vivo por ella de Andrea Boccelli y Marta Sánchez)

Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenesen.


End file.
